Hard Times
by DJ Greatness
Summary: Sequel to Overcoming the Odds after Kaitlyn's betrayal can John find it in his heart to forgive Kaitlyn or will he find love in someone else?
1. Chapter 1

"AAH!" Kaitlyn screamed

"Come on Kaitlyn push." AJ said

"It hurts so bad OW!" Kaitlyn yelled

"Kaitlyn just relax." John said

"Relax? John I'm fucking giving birth here and it's really painful!" Kaitlyn yelled

"Wow she's really cranky." John whispered to AJ

"Yeah I understand how you feel." AJ whispered

"I can hear you two and it's all your fault John." Kaitlyn said

"How is it my fault?!" John said

"You got me pregnant so it is your fault OW!" Kaitlyn yelled

"Kaitlyn I see the head Kaitlyn you push John you pull." AJ said

"I don't wanna do it." John said

"Why not?!" both AJ and Kaitlyn yelled

"I don't wanna see that it's gross." John said

"You did this to me so you pulling this baby out of me NOW!" Kaitlyn yelled

"Ok tiger." John said

"How it's looking John?" AJ asked

"I see the head." John said

"Kaitlyn contine to push hard alright?" AJ said

"Ok." Kaitlyn said

Kaitlyn then push as hard as she could.

"AAH!" Kaitlyn yelled as she pushed

"WAAAH!" the baby yelled

"Aww!" Everyone said

John held the baby in his arms.

"What is it John?" Kaitlyn asked

"It's a baby boy." John said

John then passed the baby over to Kaitlyn.

"Hey little guy welcome to Earth I'm you mommy Kaitlyn." Kaitlyn said

"Uh Kaitlyn you're a mother not a tour guide." AJ said which caused John to laugh.

"Shut Up both of you." Kaitlyn said

Later That Night

Kaitlyn heard a knock on her hospital door.

"Who the hell is that?" Kaitlyn thought

Kaitlyn then decided to ignore the knock and to go back to sleep but then the knocking became really louder.

"Damnit!" Kaitlyn yelled

"Who is it?!"Kaitlyn yelled

Kaitlyn opened the door expecting John but it was her worst nightmare.

"Hello Celeste." The guy said

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kaitlyn asked

"Came here to see my baby." He asked

"Dolph it's not yours ok it's John's" Kaitlyn said

"Come on Celeste remember the night before Wrestlemania I gave you the best sex of your life." Dolph said

"We were drunk that night and I always regretted it." Kaitlyn said

"Come on Kaits you and me are meant to be together not you and John." Dolph said

"No we can't be I can't hurt John and what about your girl my best friend AJ?" Kaitlyn asked

"AJ is trash she's been with half of the guys in the back." Dolph said

Dolph then put his hands around Kaitlyn.

"Dolph get your hands off of me." Kaitlyn said

Dolph responded with a passionate kiss to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn tried to fight but she couldn't resist and kissed Dolph back.

The two then got into the hospital bed…..

Kaitlyn woke up and saw Dolph's face and immediately sat up and started to cry.

Dolph immediately heard Kaitlyn's cries and woke up quickly.

"Kaitlyn are you ok?" Dolph asked

"No Dolph we did it again!" Kaitlyn said

"So what Kaitlyn we're meant to be we made love last night." Dolph said

"I cheated on my husband! The father of my child!" Kaitlyn yelled

"You mean my child Kaitlyn remember that child could be mine." Dolph said

"Get out." Kaitlyn said

"What?" Dolph asked

"Get the hell out now!" Kaitlyn said

"Come one Celeste.." Dolph said

"No Dolph ok it's Kaitlyn KAITLYN!" Kaitlyn yelled

"So Dolph please get the hell out of here please." Kaitlyn pleaded

"Alright Kaitlyn I go." Dolph said

As Dolph was getting dressed the door immediately open and it was AJ.

"Uh Kaitlyn what's going on?" AJ said

"Uh AJ it's nothing I just got my clothes a little wet." Dolph said

AJ responded with a furious slap to Dolph's face and began to wail on him.

"AJ STOP!" Kaitlyn yelled

Kaitlyn hopped from the bed to grab AJ but AJ shoves Kaitlyn back onto the bed and restarts her attack on Dolph.

"How could you?!" AJ yelled still hitting Dolph

"AJ babe let me explain." Dolph said

AJ then stops her attack on Dolph to let him explain but Dolph then quickly ran from the room.

AJ then turns to Kaitlyn.

"Kaitlyn Explain now!" AJ yelled

"Ok AJ you know the night before Wrestlemania I was getting drunk a lot right?" Kaitlyn said

"Right." AJ said

"And I saw Dolph was drinking a lot as well and well we went back into the hotel and we kissed." Kaitlyn said

AJ then started to tear up a little.

"Continue." AJ said with her voice started to break.

"And we had sex and then last night Dolph came here and he kissed me and we had sex again and now I don't even know if John or Dolph is the father of the baby." Kaitlyn said

AJ then slaps Kaitlyn in the face and Kaitlyn falls onto the floor.

"How could you cheat on John?!" AJ yelled

"I'm sorry…" Kaitlyn said holding her cheek

"Sorry this man proposed to you the night after you cheated on him with MY boyfriend and now you say that Dolph could be the father how could you Kaitlyn?!" AJ yelled

"AJ please don't tell John please." Kaitlyn pleaded

"I'm not gonna tell John anything." AJ said

"Why? Kaitlyn asked

"Because it would hurt him too much." AJ said with tears running down her face.

AJ then slams the hospital door and leaves Kaitlyn crying on the floor.

A/N like always review tell me what you think because your opinion always matters Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

AJ runs through the hallway of the hospital quickly so others couldn't see her tears.

AJ made a quick dash for the elevator and runs into it.

AJ then curls into a ball in the corner of the elevator and starts to break down.

Unbeknownst to her the elevator landed on the first floor and someone saw her crying.

"Are you ok miss?" the man asked

"Please go away." AJ cried

"No miss there's something wrong with you so what's going on with you?" the man asked

"It's nothing ok?!" AJ yelled

The man then stepped in the elevator and hit his floor but then hit the emergency brake.

"What's the matter with you? AJ asked

AJ looked up and it turned out the man was John Cena.

"John?" AJ asked

"AJ?" John said

John quickly went over to AJ and sat beside her.

"What happened to you AJ?" John asked

"It's nothing John I'm fine." AJ said completely lying.

"AJ I know when you're lying." John said

"How?" AJ said

"Your hands always shake a lot." John said

AJ looked down and her hands were shaking.

"So AJ if you stopped lying you really stopped lying you wanna tell me what's up with you?" John asked

"It's nothing John really." AJ said

"AJ….." John said

"Ok Dolph cheated on me ok?!" AJ yelled

AJ then began to cry once again.

"What you guys were so happy with each other." John said

"Yeah but this isn't the first time he cheated." AJ said

"What?" John asked

"The night before Wrestlemania 30 he had sex with someone else." AJ said

"I don't why he did that to you I mean AJ any guy would be lucky to have you." John said

"Try telling Daniel, Kane, and Phil that." AJ said

"AJ I'm serious how could he do that to you you're the perfect girl for any guy." John said

"Not all the guys." AJ muttered

"What was that?" John asked

"Nothing." AJ said

Time past when John and AJ were trapped in the elevator.

"John?" AJ said

"Yeah AJ?" John said

"Was it a good idea to stop the elevator?" AJ said

"Now that I think of it yes." John said

"Why?" AJ asked

"Because I never spent this much time with you and you a really good friend." John said

"Friend…" AJ thought to herself

"John I have to tell you something." AJ said

"What is it April?" John said

"Don't ever call me April again." AJ said

"Ok April I mean AJ." John said

"Ok first it's about Kaitlyn." AJ said

"What's wrong with Kaitlyn?" John asked

"Well she's…


	3. Chapter 3

Before AJ had a chance to tell John the elevator opened.

"Well looks like we're free huh?" John said

"Yeah guess so." AJ said

When John and AJ walked out of the elevator they were immediately confronted by the hospital manager.

"What the hell are you guys thinking?" he yelled

"The emergency brake is not a toy!" he yelled once again

"Ok sir we get it." John said

"Good!" he yelled

The manager then walked off.

"Well I guess I see you later John?" AJ said

"Ok AJ see you later." John said

As AJ went to leave John stopped her.

"AJ." John said

"Yeah John?" AJ said

"You gonna be ok?" John asked

"Yeah I be fine." AJ said

AJ then skips off out of the lobby of the hospital leaving John.

John then walked over to the elevator where the manager was in between in it.

"Don't even…" John cut off the manager.

"I won't ok I here to see my wife ok I was just helping a friend." John said

The manager then stepped aside letting John use the elevator.

Meanwhile Kaitlyn was in her hospital talking on the phone.

"Man we made a terrible mistake alright I'm gonna stay with John and not with you ok?" Kaitlyn said

"No you have to be with me I need to see you please?" Dolph asked

"I can't tonight is John's birthday." Kaitlyn said

"I don't care I need to see you please." Dolph said

"I'll think about it." Kaitlyn said

John then enters the room.

Kaitlyn then hangs up the phone.

"Hey baby." John said

"Hey babe." Kaitlyn said

John then gives Kaitlyn a peck on the lips.

"So who you were talking to?" John asked

"Uh just a friend." Kaitlyn said

"So how you're holding up?" John asked

"Good doc says I be leaving in a few days and first thing I'm doing is getting back in the gym and going back to WWE." Kaitlyn said

"So who's going to watch Jacob?" John asked

"Oh it'll be my parents." Kaitlyn said

"Oh." John said a little disappointed

"Why you sound like that?" Kaitlyn said

"I just wanted to show the boys the baby that's all." John said

"Ok John we show the guys our baby and after that me and my baby are going to Texas and I'm going to work off this baby weight and I'm going come back." Kaitlyn said

"That's what I was saying to you a few months back." John said

"Guess the roles are reversed now?" Kaitlyn said

"Guess so." John said

"Happy Birthday baby."Kaitlyn said

"Thanks baby." John said

John and Kaitlyn then kissed passionately but something was bothering Kaitlyn and John knew it.

"Kaitlyn what's wrong?" John asked

"Uh John I have something to tell you." Kaitlyn said

"What is it?" John asked

Kaitlyn began to cry a little.

"What is it?" John said

"I love you." Kaitlyn said

"I love you too Kaitlyn." John said

John and Kaitlyn then hugged and Kaitlyn smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Kaitlyn and Jacob were released from the hospital with John waiting for them outside.

"Hello my two perfect angels." John said

"Hello." Kaitlyn said

John then smiled.

"What is it?" Kaitlyn asked

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world." John said

"And how is that?"Kaitlyn said

"Because I have the two most greatest people in my life." John said

"John we can't get romantic later but can we get to the arena it's starting to freeze." Kaitlyn said

"Your wish is my command." John said

Once John gotten Kaitlyn and Jacob in the car John then drove.

"So where do you want to go?" John asked

"Wherever you want birthday boy." Kaitlyn said

Kaitlyn's phone then went off.

"Hold on baby I gotta get it."

It was a text from Dolph.

"Baby I have to see you get to the arena please. Love, Dolph XOXO"

Kaitlyn replied "Ok babe I tell John to take us to the arena. Love, Kaitlyn."

"Hey uh John can we stop by the arena I want to see a few of the guys before I have to head back." Kaitlyn said

"Ok." John said

John then drove to the Boston Garden.

John then helped Kaitlyn and Jacob out of the car and they were greeted by Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella.

"Aww look at him." Brie said

"Yeah Brie hello little man hope you grow up to be like Uncle Daniel." Daniel said

"You want Jacob to have anger issues and grow a Goatface." John said

"I DO NOT HAVE ANGER ISSUES AND I AM NOT A GOATFACE!" Daniel yelled

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"I'm just playing guys." Daniel said

Everyone laughed until Kaitlyn's phone went off.

"Excuse me for a second guys." Kaitlyn said

Kaitlyn walked over to the corner to answer the call.

"Hello?" Kaitlyn asked

"Kaitlyn where are you?" Dolph asked

"I'm here I gonna meet you in a few alright?" Kaitlyn said

"Alright." Dolph said

Kaitlyn closed her phone and walked over to John.

"Hey John I gotta see AJ for a moment so I gotta go see you later." Kaitlyn said

Kaitlyn then gives John a peck on the cheek and walked off.

Kaitlyn quickly finds Dolph's locker room and knocks on the door.

"Come in." Dolph said

Kaitlyn enters the room and quickly closes the door and grabs Dolph and pulls him into a tongue filled kiss.

Meanwhile John with Jacob was walking around greeting everybody and eventually ran into the Geek Goddess AJ Lee.

"Hey AJ." John said

"Hey John and hello little fella." AJ said

"Hey Jacob this is AJ the oonly person on earth who's the same size as you." John said

AJ then playfully punched John.

"So John where's Kaitlyn?" AJ asked

"I thought she was with you." John said

AJ then realized where Kaitlyn could be.

AJ then grabs John's arm.

"Follow me John." AJ said

AJ then reached Dolph's locker room.

"AJ why are we at Dolph's locker room?" John asked

"Trust me John." AJ said

AJ opened Dolph's door and Dolph's the only one in there.

"AJ get the hell out!" Dolph yelled

"Dolph where's Kaitlyn?" AJ asked

"I don't know AJ now John make AJ like trash and take her out!" Dolph yelled

John responded with a punch to Dolph's face.

"Dolph AJ is not trash you messed up when you cheated on her now I suggest you never talk to her again!" John said

John and AJ then left Dolph's locker room and then finds Kaitlyn.

"Kaitlyn where were you?" John asked

"Oh I was talking to Vince and how I can take some time off." Kaitlyn said

"Ok well I gotta get ready for the show well see you too later." John said walking off.

Kaitlyn and AJ had an intense staredown.

"How could you do this to John?" AJ said

"Look here pint-size I can do whatever I want whenever I want so why don't you just skip off back to wherever you came from slut!" Kaitlyn said

"'I'm a slut? Come on Kaitlyn you're the slut hopping off more guys then a prostitute who has more class then you." AJ said

Kaitlyn then slaps AJ and throws her into metal crates.

"AJ stay out of my life and if you even think about telling John I will make your life hell!" Kaitlyn yelled kicking AJ in her ribs.

Kaitlyn then walks off.

Once John was prepared for the show he walked out to see an unconscious AJ Lee.

"Oh god AJ what happened?!" John yelled

John then lifts AJ and carries her to his locker room.

"AJ wake up!" John yelled

Kaitlyn then walks in.

"Kaitlyn something happened to AJ!" John said

"Oh no what happened?" Kaitlyn asked

"I found her knocked out and bloody." John said

"Well who you think did this to her?" Kaitlyn asked

"I tell you later right now I gotta go see you later." John said

John then kisses Kaitlyn and heads out the locker room.

"Dumbass." Kaitlyn said


End file.
